


[podfic] Eleven Glimpses of Hell

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, F/M, Hell, POV Second Person, Podfic, Sort of Dystopian?, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hell is a lot of things. This is yours."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Eleven Glimpses of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eleven Glimpses of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307143) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Warnings:** Angels, Hell, Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Violence, POV Second Person, Sort Of Dystopian  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:21:18  
 ****  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_SPN\)%20_Eleven%20Glimpses%20of%20Hell_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
